Thriller Virus
The Thriller Virus is a disease that was unleashed onto the Step City population by a former scientist that had been in hiding for years. The virus was originally designed to disable the victim's vibe powers completely, but it did not work as intended. Those infected by the virus are simply called Thrillers. This virus cannot be cured by Dr. Vendy Machines As of December 2011 there is a cure and vaccine for this virus. The Thriller Virus Event, started in September 2011 and went on through November 2011. This event was canon It was meant to have a zombie apocalypse feel to it, with some vampire aspects mixed in. The players could decide if their characters become infected or not. Symptoms *The victim loses the ability to generate their own Vibe. *The victim gains the ability to steal Vibe from others. (Even Jamdeaf characters) *Skin gradually becomes discolored and splotchy *Eyes become yellow and pupils become slitted. They will gradually begin to glow. *The victim is no longer satiated by food and must absorb Vibe to survive *Varying levels of violence and insanity depending on how long the victim has been infected and how 'hungry' they are. *Victims may be more inclined to performing the Thriller dance (Optional) Stages of Infection Contracting the Virus The first people to contract the Thriller Virus were infected by direct injection, done by the rogue scientist who designed it to random people throughout the city. He allowed the virus to spread on it's own from there on and returned to hiding. The virus has a chance to spread when a Thriller saps the vibe from a healthy person. The more vibe that is devoured, the higher chance of infection. It is up to the player to chose if their character is infected after an attack or not. Shortly after contracting the virus, the victim will feel weak and sick. Within an hour, they will move into stage 1 of the virus. Stage 1 The victim will begin showing the above symptoms. Skin discoloration will be faint. For the first couple hours of being a Thriller the victim will be out of his mind and violently seek more victims. He will be drawn to anyone using vibe and attempt to steal it. He cannot be reasoned with. Essentially a mindless, hungry zombie. Stage 2 If the Thriller manages to consume enough vibe he will become stable. He will regain his sanity, although his original personality may be corrupted and he will certainly be more violent than usual. He still needs vibe for sustenance. At this point, he can copy the powers of those he leeches vibe from for a short time. His senses and wits will be sharper. Discoloration of the skin will become much more prominent. Effects on Vibe As mentioned, those infected by the virus will not be able to generate their own vibe. The only way to gain more vibe is to steal it from other people. Thrillers will gain this leeching power shortly after contracting the disease. To siphon vibe, the Thriller must make physical contact with the victim and concentrate. Touching the neck, head, or chest makes leeching easier, although this may differ depending on the victim's particular vibe. For example, for a vibe user who gathers their energy into their hands, it would be easier for the Thriller to siphon vibe by touching that person's hands. The victim's power will be weakened by siphoning, however they will be able to regenerate it if they are not infected. Category:Event Category:Info Category:Timeline